To the Lip Biters and Motorcycle Drivers!
by Kat Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt is in New York and cant wait to be doing everything he loves, when he goes on a walk and hears the most wonderful voice. He meets Blaine Anderson and is quick to love him and be loved in return, but needs to take his time to figure out the mans past.
1. Lips That Smile

In summery, I had one of the worst days EVER! It was just bad. It started with Finn getting upset at Rachel about something, and than she started crying and things just went south from there. Finn came over from NYU and starting yelling at her than Puck showed up and started yelling at Quinn (Who has been occupying our spare room for the past few months) and than Mike got a call or something and he showed up with Tina and they started calling people racist and it was just bad. Then I did something, (I still am quite confused about that) and everyone was yelling at me. I was accused of adultery. I cant see how that is possible considering, IM NOT DATING ANYONE! So I said how can I cheat when I'm single? And then Sam showed up and started yelling at me for taking Quinn away from him. I accused him of being drunk and delusional. (He was,) and than he bitch slapped me! So I punched him right in the face. Than Finn stopped yelling and looked at me like a dear in the headlights. Than Quinn attacked me! She was screaming at me and in turn she woke up our OTHER room mate. Santana. She came out and started screaming in Spanish and than I was angry so I started yelling at everyone in French. Than I took my keys and slammed the door shut and went out to my car. Gosh the drama did not stop in high school.

I decided against taking my car. I just wanted to walk around for a bit. I didn't know where I was going but I lost track in all of my thought and ended up in a crowded parking lot walking between a motorcycle and a two jeep with wheels that almost went up to my waist. That is odd. Who has a jeep here? Let alone with mountain driving gear on it! Some people are just crazy. I walked up to a extremely noisy café and got a medium drip and went to sit in the vary back. I was thinking about turning to leave because of the noise levels but then vary faintly in the background I heard the most amazing voice I had ever heard before. Ever. I turned to find the person the voice belonged to, and saw a dimly lit stage with few people sitting at the tables in front of it. I walked up and sat at one of the tables and looked more at the singer. He was breathtaking. He had black curls that sat on his head and he was wearing black jeans that were form fitted and a dark gray V-neck that showed his collarbone and had me almost drooling. His neck looked utterly kissable. I shivered at the thought and continued my eye tour. His skin was a dark tan and looked smooth. His lips were moving to form words and looked chapped but still smooth and want able. Than I saw his eyes. Hey were honey and amazing. They had green in the center and they looked full of comfort and they looked safe. I was brought out of my trance by a table close by laughing rather loudly. I found it to be quite rude. Now that I thought about it, they were only a few people listening to this magnificent man singing. They were all talking like he was just singing on a CD through the speaker overhead. But he wasn't- he was there and no one was paying attention. It almost pissed me off. The man got up and pulled over a key bored. I noticed he did not thank the audience, or say was song he was about to sing, he just did. He knew it would be pointless. He played a few keys and started singing again,

I gotta take a little time,

A little time to think things over,

He voice was stunning and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Now this mountain I must climb,

Feels like a world upon my shoulders,

You could tell by watching him he was made for performing. He had that air to him,

In my life there's been heartache and pain,

I don't know if I can face it again,

His voice got stronger and he snag with emotion,

Cant stop now, I've traveled so far,

To change this lonely life,

When he sang that, my heart broke into forty million bits.

I wanna know what love is!

I want you to show me!

I wanna feel what love is!

I know you can show me!

The café chatted away but I was lost in his words, his voice, and his music. Someone pulled the chair up on the other side of the table and I looked over at the person and saw a girl with black curlish hair and blue eyes. She had a beauty mark almost right where Marlin Morrows was but just a tad bit closer to her nose and mouth. She looked really pretty. She most likely had guys knocking down her door. She smiled at me,

"Is this seat taken?" She asked pointing to the unoccupied chair. I nodded no and turned back to the man singing.

"Captivating isn't he?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her lips. Grate this is his girlfriend and I have been practically eye-fucking him this whole time. I nodded my head yes.

"It's a shame how most people cant shut up and listen to him more often. He is really good." I nodded my head yes again.

"When he is finished after this song, do you want to come with us to get some coffee elsewhere more calm?" She seemed happy, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. I nodded that I would like to do that.

"I hope you talk more than this," She winked at me and I just kind of turned my head back to the man.

He finished the song and the girl ran up to him and hugged him and pointed and me then he smiled and she pushed him over to where I was sitting. She stuck her hand out and said,

"Hi my name is Kathryn, but you can call me Kat! Mr. Dreamy voice over here is Blaine." I shook her hand and then stuck mine out to Blaine's and said,

"I'm Kurt," He reached out and when out fingers touched it felt like electricity shot up my spin and I took in more air. Blaine looked me in the eye and I felt this pull that told me 'don't let go'

"Blaine give him his hand back!" Blaine blushed and pulled his hand back. I was sad to lose the warmth in my hand. Kat jumped up and down,

"Well I'm going to sing and than we will go get coffee okay?" She asked looking at Blaine and than me,

"I thought you said Blaine was last?" I looked at her puzzled.

"I did? Oh well I forgot I have to sing too! But you can keep Blaine here company! Got to go sing now! Later!" And just like that she was gone and went up on stage about to sing. I looked over at Blaine and he sat down were Kat was sitting before.

"Sorry she is kind of a little overwhelming… She always has been ever since we were kids," Blaine rolled his honey eyes.

"You guys have been together that long?" I asked in shock. But Blaine started laughing and then I blushed and he took notice,

"Sorry, no she is my sister. Don't worry your not the first to ask. But even if we weren't Brother and sister, she isn't my type. She is way to jumpy and wild and crazy and a woman." He shivered on that last one. Oh. He's gay. I just nodded my head in response.

"So Kurt, where do you hail from?" Blaine asked with a smile. I laughed.

"Where do I hail from? Did you really just ask me that? I didn't realize he were in a Jane Austen novel." Blaine was laughing too,

"Oh I didn't know we cant use old words from the 1800's at this table!" Blaine said faking a hurt expression.

"No but you can at that table." I said pointing to another table. Blaine stood up and offered me his hand.

"Well would you do the honor of accompanying me to the fair table over yearn?" He said speaking in a British accent. I took his hand,

"The pleasure would be mine!" As we moved over to the new table and sat down we burst into small giggles.

"You do realize we just moved over to this table under the understanding that we could use words from the 1800's?" I said breaking though the giggles.

"Wow, I feel my age!" We started laughing again when a man with a stern voice set in,

"Hey if we wanted to see a bunch of homos making out we would head over to a Theater or some shit!" There were around of hollers that came from around the room. I sighed inwardly. I guess wither your in New York or Ohio you still get shit from assholes. I was shocked when Blaine grabbed my hand and stood up taking me with him, when I stood up he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well I guess my boyfriend and I will have to go make out elsewhere. I would right now, but I'm not at all turned on by your face. Or your body. And stop trying to talk so low. I can tell you make an effort." I knew what he was playing and cut in,

"And who ever told you your outfit was attractive in ANY way, lied." Than a girl stood up dressed even worse than the man and yelled that she dressed him. Wow he's dependent. I made it obvious that I was looking at her outfit,

"Well that explains a lot." She was about to yell at us but Blaine started walking us over to the door and we were almost out then I turned around and winked and blew a kiss at them. As we got out of the building and to the back of the parking lot I started laughing and then Blaine moved his arm and I felt a tinge of sadness but ignored it.

"I'm sorry if I sorta overstepped when I did that…" Blaine scratched the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! Did you see there faces!" He looked up at me seeming relived almost.

"Do you want to go get coffee now? I'm sure Kat will be sleepy and will want to go home, that is if you don't mind just going with me?" He asked seeming a little concerned. Why would I not what to ride in the same car as this beautiful man?

"Why would I not what to ride with you?" I asked him the cut version. He pointed to the motorcycle,

"Well that's my ride, so if you don't mind being to close to me…" He asked trailing off. The idea gave my stomach butterflies.

"I don't mind." I said maybe a little to quickly. But his smile just got bigger.

"Cool. Just let me send a text to Kat so she knows were we went." He pulled out his phone and sent her a text and got on the bike. He nodded to the back of it and smiled, I got up and swung my leg around and sat down.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head no and he laughed.

"Well just hold on tight and if you get to freaked Kat can drive you if you'd like." I nodded and realized I would have to hold on to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him but not super tight just to say I was ready. He kick started the bike and it roared to life. He started off slow until he got to more open roads and started going faster. I tightened my grip and closed my eyes. The wind felt amazing threw my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my torso mold to the shape of his back.

Wow, I thought, this day might have started bad, but what a good ending. And its still not over completely yet. My smile as well as my grip grew.


	2. Tears flowing, Me trusting

The motorcycle ride was over before I was ready. If you want me to be honest, I didn't want to let go. I could feel Blaine's heat warming me as the wind rushed over us faster than a stampede of wild animals. I could smell the coffee in the air and I heard the bell ring as someone entered or exited, my eyes were still closed so I couldn't be sure. Blaine tried to stand up but the grip I had around his body tightened unconsciously. My eyes flew open and I was about to tear my arms from his body as if he were on fire, and apologize a million times when he chuckled and started speaking,

"Do you want to just want to go to my apartment?" I hesitated. I didn't want to have a quickie and then wake up and Blaine be gone, but hell I hadn't even had my first boyfriend yet with me being so focused on school and the drama of the former New Directions, that I haven't had time to get wrapped up in my own relationship drama. Blaine sensed my hesitance,

"We don't have to do anything I promise, but I would like to cuddle if that's all good with you…" This time Blaine seemed hesitant. I responded almost to fast,

"I'd love too." I wanted to kiss his shoulder as reassurance but wasn't quite sure. Blaine seemed tense and that was different from he outgoing man from a few moments ago.

"What's wrong? We can just go for coffee-"Blaine cut me off,

"No, it's just I kinda have some money and it makes people think I'm a snob and I'm really not. I just-"It was my turn to cut him off,

"I will not now-nor EVER judge you on what you have, unless it's an amazing personality. That to you, I promise." That time I did kiss his shoulder lightly and he visibly un-tensed at the small gesture. Blaine nodded and started the bike again.

Blaine wasn't kidding, he had money. Like a LOT. We had just arrived at a 30 story building. We got on the elevator and went up to the 25 floor. There were 4 shiny golden painted elevator doors. We went up to the door that had a plaque above it that read 'Anderson' My eyebrows rose in impression. He looked nervous, and his hands were shaking as he reached out to push the elevator button. The doors opened and a female robotic voice that resembled Siri said 'Good evening Mr. Anderson who is in our company?' I looked at Blaine and he shrugged and answered,

"This is Kurt," Blaine looked at me and I assumed he wanted my last name. I really shouldn't be just telling my last name to a complete stranger. Yet here I am about to go to said strangers apartment, and cuddle. That was my favorite part. Gosh I'm falling for this man fast and hard.

"Hummel." I smiled at him. He seemed so nervous as if he expected me to just slap him and run. I reached out and grabbed his hand and entered twined our fingers together. I smiled a reassuring smile at him, he seemed to relax. Knowing that he felt a little more calm, made me feel a little more calm. The fact it was me that calmed him was just icing on the cake. We stepped onto the elevator. His hands were shaking a little. I brought our linked hands up to my lips and gave the back of his hand a small, tender, and soft kiss. He smiled at me with a big happy smile. When the elevator dinged Blaine started freaking out again. The doors opened and there was a small walkway to a dark red door. Blaine unlocked it and opened the door. My jaw dropped. The apartment was HUGE. Blaine let go of my hand and scratched the back of neck and avoided my eyes.

"So I can give you the tour or I can make some food and we can go eat on the roof…" I jumped up and down,

"Roof, lets go talk and catch up on the roof of a friken 30 story building!" He seemed to relax again.

"You can come to the kitchen with me or chill in my living room." I knew I didn't want Blaine to leave my sight, and watching him get food together would give me an excuse to look Blaine up and down. Okay to check him out.

"I will go help you out in the kitchen." Blaine smiled I followed him out of the huge living room that I would take more detail later on.

"I hope you don't mind simple sandwiches, I don't really know how to cook… well I'm actually just really bad at it." He opened the fridge and pulled out some ingredients for sandwiches.

"It's okay! If you don't mind, I might use your kitchen a lot in the future thou. I LOVE to cook and your kitchen is like god." I exclaimed. I laughed inwardly because now I'm just assuming I'm going to be coming back, and I hope to whatever force in this world that I will.

"That sounds fantastic! Maybe you can teach me how to make something!" I giggled and he smiled a thousand watt smile at me. As he was making the food I really took him in. He was wearing the same clothing from earlier, but now that I know his name and his voice and what it feels like to put my arms around him, and to have my hand in his he was like 20 times hotter. He was like some god. I bet he has a gorgeous body under all- NO Kurt no. Getting a boner now will make you look creepy. Just don't. Blaine took the plate of now finished sandwiches and a few sodas and nodded for me to follow him.

"Have you seen Beastly?" Blaine asked me has we went through the insanely large hallways.

"Of coarse! That movie was adorable." Blaine laughed and turned into another hallway.

"Well remember the greenhouse he built right outside of her roof entrance?" He. Does. Not. No way in hell does the hot, amazing singer, have a roof top garden.

"Yes…" I responded just in case he was just pulling my leg. He tuned into a room and went up the stairs in the middle of the room,

"Ya, I have one." I gasped as I stepped out into the green house. It was beautiful. The flowers and plants there were in every shape and color, and it smelled like green and rain. I smiled and Blaine sat down over by a blanket that faced the city. He patted the space next to him and I went and sat next to him. It was night, but from right where we were we could just make out a few stars, and you could see the city with lights that twinkled in the sky.

"It's beautiful." I was breathless.

"I built it when I was trying to forget." Blaine seemed lost in thought.

"Forget what?" Blaine shook his head as if that would shake the thoughts from his head.

"Nothing. So Kurt Hummel, you never did answer me, where are you from?" Blaine asked and I felt calm and happy. I closed my eyes,

"Lima, Ohio. AKA the biggest hell whole of America." I stated and rolled me eyes.

"Really? I lived in Ohio for a few years of high school. I lived in Westerville. I went to Dalton." Blaine said in almost mono-tone.

"I almost went to Dalton, but the tuition fee was too much for us. I wish I had though." Damn it now he is going to ask, than your going to explain and than you are going to cry and he is going to think your weak or something.

"Why?" Blaine tilted his head slightly to the side. I sighed and took a deep breath. I kinda wanted to open up to him. It seemed natural to tell him.

"I was bullied really back at my high school. I was the only out kid in all of Lima, and the incident that led to me wanting to go to Dalton so badly… well I got cornered by my number one tormenter, and he kissed me. Than he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Later in the year someone was messing around with him and he got called gay. Than people started to believe it, and he thought I told everyone, when I didn't tell anyone. And the fact that I didn't killed me on the inside. I had a big secret and it was eating me alive. He cornered me after school right before winter break and he beat me up. I was knocked out and I woke up a week later. I had a punctured lung and 3 broken ribs and a bad concussion. I almost had frost bite but I was found in time. I was left outside for almost 7 hours. The last thing I remembered was snow falling around me and me calling out for my mother…" I was full blown sobbing now. Blaine pulled me into in arms when I had started crying, and I buried my head into his shoulder and cried into his shirt. He rubbed circles into the small of my back and started singing softly,

I wanna rock and roll,

I wanna give my soul,

I'm wanting to believe,

I'm not to old,

Don't want to make it up,

Don't want to let you down,

I wanna fly away,

But I'm stuck on the ground,

Hearing Blaine's voice calmed me. I felt the sobs that wreaked threw my body start to calm a little.

So, help me decide,

Help me to make up,

Make up my mind,

Wouldn't that save you?

Wouldn't that save you?

Wouldn't that save you?

Tears flowed out of my eyes and I burrowed deeper into Blaine embrace and his arms around me tightened and his voice became more powerful like he was singing to literally save me,

Something's gotta break,

You gotta swing the bat,

To many years of dieing,

Why is that?

My tears were dried up and now I was just soaking in Blaine's voice and his passion.

Wouldn't that save you?

Wouldn't that save you?

Save you,

Wouldn't that save you…

I sniffled and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told anyone that other than my dad and the detectives that worked my case," Blaine seemed a little shocked, but didn't seem to mind the outbreak,

"It's okay, some people just need to let it out. Do you want to just go to sleep?" Blaine said into my hair, and was still rubbing circles on my back, and he was smoothing my hair with his thumb and planting kisses on my forehead every few seconds. I nodded into his shoulder. I was about to get up, when Blaine stood up and was carrying me, I would have protested, but I was to weak and Blaine's arms were safe. He laid me down on a bed that felt to soft and amazing to be true. I whimpered as he pulled away leaving me to the coldness of the room,

"Shh I will be right back," Drawers opened and closed and he came back were a pair of sweats, and a V-neck. He laid down next to me and pulled me onto his chest where I fell happily asleep.


	3. Sleeping Eyes

I woke up feeling happy. I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to drink in my surroundings, the smell of Blaine, his warmth beneath my arm and head. His gentle heartbeat going a soft pace. I realized that if I look now, I might get to see Blaine sleeping. My eyes opened and I saw streaks of light drifting in from the curtains and small specs of dust wondering through the air. I looked up and the amount of light was just enough for me to see Blaine. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved up into a small smile that enlightened his face. His skin looked smooth and I resisted the urge to retch out and run my fingers across his cheek. He was breathing slowly and evenly. My face broke out into a large grin. The magic feeling moment passed when my stomach growled at me demanding food. I rolled my eyes inwardly and went to get up but only to have Blaine tighten his grip around my waist. I reached out and grabbed his hand and brought it over my head and up to my lips and pressed a small kiss to each finger and put let his arm and hand down to rest on his chest. I got up off of the amazing wonderful, mattress and went to start to look for the kitchen in this maze of an apartment.

I got lost a few times and finally found the kitchen. Right after I found the movie theater, like four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a bunch of closed doors. But I found it. I did a little victory dance followed by a deep blush that Blaine could have woken up and have seen me and that would be awkward and embarrassing. So as I looked through his kitchen and found ingredients' for French toast. I got them out and started making them. I felt my side begin to hurt a little and than I noticed that I had slept in the clothes I was wearing yesterday and that included a sharp zipper that poked my side. I ignored the pain because I had a new feeling. Being happy. Truly, undeniably happy. For the first time I'm waking up happy. I just woke up in someone's arms, and now I'm making them breakfast. Then a frown made it's way to my face, as I remembered that I had just met this guy, and that we didn't kiss or anything big last night, and I probably, scared him away with my tear fest. And speak of the devil, I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Blaine spoke with a sleep infected voice,

"I wasn't expecting breakfast until after sex," He laughed, and I laughed along,

"Well I have to lure you a little more till than, get on your good side," I laughed playfully and he did too. I smacked Blaine's hand away as he reached for the plate that has the finished toast on it,

"Patience! I'm almost done!" Blaine let go and I had to use all of my energy to not whimper at the lost of contact,

"Fine!" Blaine backed up and put his arms up in defense, and added, "But I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever so I hope it's good…" I punched his arm softly fake hurt on my face,

"Well, just so you know, I am an excellent cook, and you are going to wish I would cook for you everyday!" Blaine raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging me.

"Oh is that so? Well I will have to try this and see if it lives up to expectation." Than he winked. And I wanted to die. It was the absolute hottest thing I had ever seen. I smiled and tried to keep my blush to a minimum.

As I finished the last of the French toast and went to set it down in Blaine's insanely large dinning room. You could fit the New Directions and all of there parents and significant others! But instead there sat a small table that would fit about five around it in the middle of the room. I put the plate down along with two other fresh plates for Blaine and I and two forks and Blaine came in with maple syrup. I raised an eyebrow at that and he shrugged and said,

"Kurt, I like syrup on everything breakfast. Except cereal. Kat does though. And I think that's odd. But it's vary true." Blaine smiled and sat down and took five pieces of toast and I rolled my eyes,

"All or nothing huh?" I laughed and Blaine laughed a little too. I reached out and grabbed one piece of toast and got up to go get milk than I realized Blaine might want some too,

"Milk?" I called out and heard Blaine hum in agreement through a mouthful of food. He is just like Finn. My smile just wont go away today will it? As I walked into the kitchen and grabbed milk and open and closed a few cabinets in hope of finding cups, and than found them and started to walk back to the table. I put the milk on the table and poured Blaine a glass and than me. Blaine frowned.

"What? Did I grab the wrong glasses or something?" I asked worry evident on my fetchers. Blaine was quick to shake his head no and reached out to touch my arm as reassurance,

"No, not at all! I just don't feel as host-ly as I should, I'm being impolite. I'm so-" I cut Blaine off,

"Blaine if you apologize there will be problems." I laughed and than continued, "Blaine, don't worry about it. I like cooking and I just got up to get us some milk. It's fine, I don't mind." I smiled whole heartedly at him, and he smiled back and was about to say something when he was cut off by 'Defying Gravity' belting from my pocket. I reached for my phone and wondered how on earth it was still in my pocket still,

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, I heard Rachel practically scream into my ear,

"Where have you been! I have tried calling you like a million times!" I rolled my eyes and told her,

"I'm fine and I will be home later. I'm at a friends, and I will call you back later." She started talking again but I hung up and turned my phone off. Right now I just wanted to talk to Blaine. I want to get to know him.

"So, do you need to go or…" Blaine trailed off looking a little worried.

"Not unless you want me to," I answered hoping that he would say I could stay. Forever.

"I don't want you too." His face got covered in a blush and he was quick to rephrase, "I mean," I put my hand on his and smiled,

"I know what you mean." He flipped his hand up and wrapped his finders around my hand and I couldn't help but wrap mine around his too. We smiled at each other and I felt butterflies enter my stomach and I felt like my whole body was telling me this is where I belong, and I should never, ever leave. Blaine started eating again but left his hand in mine and asked through a mouthful of food,

"So what do you want to do today?" I giggled, I literally giggled. Than I made a mental note to never giggle. Ever.

"Well I don't really care, but I would like to get to know you better, OH I have an idea! There was this game we played in one of my classes at collage, it's where two people sit down facing each other and one says something random and the other has to tell them what that reminded them of and why. It is so much fun." I finished my explanation and looked over at Blaine and he had a big smile on his face. He nodded and said,

"That sounds like fun, but what else do you want to do? I mean we do have a whole day to do whatever," I thought about it and than had an idea,

"Why don't we just go walk around, and window shop and if we get a better idea later on we can do that." I shrugged finishing my last bit of toast and I couldn't help but still think about how our fingers were still together and when one of us would get exited we would squeeze the others hand. Blaine smiled and nodded again and stood up removing his hand from mine and took our dishes to the kitchen. My hand felt bare and blank and cold. I shivered.

"Do you want us to stop by your place and get some clothes? And you can shower here if you'd like," Blaine said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher, well that what I'm assuming all that noise is.

"Um getting clothes sounds good and so does the shower." Blaine walked around the corner,

"Well later I will give you a proper tour of the house, but I wanna get my walk on!" Blaine said enthusiastically. I smiled and got up and followed Blaine out of the dinning room and around three or four corners and finally got to the bathroom. My jaw almost dropped. This bathroom had dark and light purples and it had a counter with dark purple tile that went up to a mirror that was shaped like a tree. No joke. His bathroom mirror was shaped like a mother friken tree. It had mirror branches that had mirror leaves on them. The branches went up and over the top of the door and over to the other side of the door and had an apple that was also a mirror. It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen. The walls were dark purple and there was a claw tub at the other end of the room and the shower looked more modern with silver rimming and such. Blaine went into the hall and grabbed a towel and handed it to me. He looked a little closed off, not making eye contact.

"Hey," I said grabbed his arm, "What's wrong?" I said softly. Blaine took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck, something he does when he gets nervous I noted, and began to speak,

"Well, I- I just, never mind. It dos-" I cut him off,

"If you saw it doesn't matter than I swear…" I said playfully but full heartedly. Blaine sighed and seemed to gather all of the courage he could muster up,

"It's just a fear. Having money, either attracts people just because you have it, or makes people run for the hills. A lot of people I have met think I don't care about a lot, and that I just like money a lot, but truth is I just happen to have it. I couldn't care less if I had it or not. It's just stuff, and most people say money cant buy you happiness and it's true, it cant." Blaine had a small tear roll out of the corner of his eye. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb, and kissed his cheek.

"You speak like you know from experience," I pushed. He laughed bitterly,

"I do. When I got all of the money I ran off and wanted to make myself happy, to rub it in everyone's face back where my parents were who said I couldn't be. I went off to a bar and started flaunting my cash around and a few guys came around and started treating me really nice, and I met this guy Anthony. He seemed nice. He got me to buy him some stuff because I thought he loved me, but turns out when I thought I was about to lose the money, he ran. He just got up and left me crying there in a little café." Blaine was full on crying now. I brought him in for a hug and started rubbing his back. When he calmed down enough he pulled back and smiled a little.

"Thank you. I haven't told anyone that other than Kat. And I should let you shower so we can get on to our day, assuming you still want to…" Blaine trailed off.

"Blaine of course I want to! You having money doesn't bother me at all. As long as you don't turn into the big 'money man' than I'm fine. You seem pretty cool." I smiled at him and got a smile and a big bear hug in return. I buried my face into his shoulder. Right where I seemed to fit. He pulled back and said,

"I should let you get to your shower! Now after I have showered you with my tears." We both laughed and Blaine walked out and I started the shower and stepped out of my clothes and then walked into the shower. It was a big shower! You could fit like four people in it! And the tile pattern was beautiful. I had black trees on it and a purple background that faded up into white at the top. I looked at his shampoo and whistled at the brands and prices of them. I looked for the least expensive one and put it in my hair and started singing softly,

Heart beats fast,

Colors and promises,

How to be brave,

I was gently singing at first, but when I realized I had a purpose to sing this song, I forgot all about the facts that I was not in my own bathroom and I was at Blaine's house and he could vary well hear me, I just thought that this song makes since,

I have died everyday waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years,

I will love you for a thousand more,

The true meaning behind every word showing its self through song and the expressed words,

I will be brave,

I will not let anything,

Take away,

What's standing in front of me,

Every breath,

Every hour has came to us,

One step closer,

I realized that this song is about true feeling bearing what you feel and how you know the other needs the same thing. Its about knowing what the other needs to hear,

And all along I believed I would find you,

Time has brought your heart to me,

I have loved you for a thousand years

I will love you for a thousand more,

I let the last few lyrics come down to the softer tone and sound,

I have died everyday waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years,

I will love you for a thousand more,

I finished the song as well as my shower and walked out to wrap the towel around my wet body and noticed the door was open just a crack. I smile a little knowing Blaine opened the door just a little to hear the song better. I am so gonna like this weekend.


	4. Laughing Lips

"Blaine you do not want to come in with me." I told Blaine for the 20th time. I had gotten changed and now we were in his living room discussing if Blaine would come in and meet my room mates.

"Yes I do, I want to get to know you really well Kurt, and that involves meeting your friends." I had told Blaine were I lived and know we were just waiting on the decision on if Blaine would come in with me or not.

"They will eat you alive!" And Santana will be asking if we had sex last night, and everything is just crazy!" Blaine raised an eyebrow at the sex part and said,

"They sound fun! I have crazy friends too, like really crazy. I can never go drinking with them ever again," Blaine said staring off into the distance then frowned and shivered. "Lets just say a hobo is no longer homeless or hungry…" I laughed,

"Fine! But this is an enter at your own risk thing!" Then Blaine laughed and I decided it was the best sound I have ever heard. It was a little low pitched and amazing. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. Blaine stood up and went to the door and asked,

"You ready? And we dong have to take my motorcycle, we can take my car-" I cut Blaine off in my excitement to be on the motorcycle again.

"No the motorcycle is fine," Like forever. I only liked it because I got to be close to Blaine. I think Blaine knew judging by the look on his face. He nodded and went to the door to unlock it and we went down his personal elevator then the real one and threw the lobby. We were standing by his motorcycle and I was explaining in move vivid detail the directions to my house. He got on and gestured to the seat behind him. I swung my leg over the seat and sat down. I got reminded of the night before, not 24 hours ago. I wrapped my arms around Blaine's upper body, I smiled and closed my eyes and buried my face into Blaine's shoulder inhaling the glorious scent that was simply Blaine. I felt and heard Blaine kick-start the bike. I held on tighter as we gained speed soaring threw the brightly bit city. I could feel the muscles move in Blaine's body as he moved the gas or turned a corner. I loved feeling this close. There doesn't have to be any words spoken or anything, it's just Blaine and I. I smiled again- and gosh I have been doing that a lot in the past 12 hours. We pulled to a much slower speed and I looked up and saw we were on my block and Blaine needed to park. I had a small house in a not so calm neighborhood. A lot of collage kids lived on the block including us. I pointed to my house and pulled up to the curb and looked back at me. I pulled my arms from his body -reluctantly- and got up from the bike.

"You can still just stay here-" I was cut off by Rachel running out and yelling about singing, followed by a Santana, Quinn, and Finn. All yelling and screaming about something. Than they saw I wasn't alone and stopped dead in their tracks. Blaine cocked an eyebrow and a smile.

"Well, Blaine this is Rachel," I said pointing to her and she stepped forward and offered a hand to Blaine that he shook and Rachel and her loud mouth started talking,

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm going to be on Broadway and you are going to be lucky to have met be now before-" I cut her off because she was annoying me.

"That's Santana or satin, either or," I said with a loving smirk.

"Hummel have you been getting some? What's your last name Frodo?" Blaine blushed at the name and answered with Anderson.

"Well Anderson, my Kurt over here is like a child's favorite toy, I'm letting you borrow him. If he comes back with even a little itsy-bitsy tare on him, I will ends you!" I blushed. I'm not even dating him yet. Yet right? I sighed inwardly. Blaine looked a little scared bur still happy and exited.

"This giant here is Finn, he is my stepbrother and Rachel is his current girlfriend. We were all part of the New Directions back in high school." Blaine eyebrows came together in what looked like concentration.

"What school did you go to?" Blaine asked looking at me,

"McKinley high," Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"The New Directions were the glee club right?" I nodded and Blaine continued, "I went to Dalton Academy! I was the lead singer for the Warblers! We competed against each other at sectionals!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Wait you were the guys in the fancy-shmancy suits right?" Santana asked and Blaine nodded,

"That's so cool! We like already met but like not!" Finn yelled loudly. I sighed.

"Guys I'm here to change my clothes than go out for the day with Blaine- and no Santana that is not some code for sex." Santana pressed her lips together after she had tried opening then to ask. I walked with Blaine in tow to the house. We walked threw the left open door and up the stairs to a door on the left- my room. Blaine stood in the doorway of my master bedroom complete with a bathroom with double sinks.

"Blaine you can come in, I wont bite or anything." I winked at him and smiled when his breath hitched affected by my gesturer. I went in my walk-in closet and closed the door to change. I grabbed my second favorite pair of skinny jeans because the first would be saved for a more teasing day. I also got my favorite shirt and hat, because I didn't have the time to do my hair, and changed and tried to fix my hair just a little so I don't look like I didn't do anything to it. I walked out and Blaine took a few minutes to look my up and down. He shifted his pants a little and blushed while he cleared his throat. I high fived myself mentally.

"You ready to go?" I asked him with a voice full of confidence. Blaine nodded with a small smile on his face. His blush started to fade a little. Blaine stood up and walked to the door of my room and went down the stairs as I follows him to the front door. Right before I could pull the door open, we were showered with condom packages and heard Santana laugh and yell,

"Use protection!" I stepped out of the pile of condoms surrounding our feet.

"Where does someone get so many condoms? There is like 600 right here!" Blaine picked up a few and I rolled my eyes,

"Who even knows. I find them in the shower and that's just a little creepy." I decided not to tell him about my kink about having sex in the shower… I don't think we were close enough for that yet…

"That is a little creepy," I nodded.

"Okay well than, let's get our of here before Rachel finds us and asks me about house acoustics…" We got out of the house and down the drive way when our elderly neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Stevon approached us. I leaned over to Blaine and whispered,

"They may look elderly, they're anything but," Blaine gave me a look of disbelief.

"Hey Kurt!" Mrs. Stevon said to me as she hugged me.

"Who is the hottie with a nice body over here!" Blaine blushed at the comment and replied coyly with Blaine Anderson.

"Cute name! So anyways, Kurt we are having a block part if you guys want to set up your house or join the part that would be cool." Mrs. Stevon asked.

"I will tell the rest of our house and we might." Blaine and I have to get going though, text you later guys!" I said and started speed walking to the motorcycle. Blaine and I sat down as Rachel was running out of the house yelling about something again. I told Blaine to hurry and we started laughing as we drove away leaving a crazy block behind us.

Blaine pulled up to his apartment as we had decided on the way that we should just go back to his place and watch a few movies. We went up to his apartment and we put our stuff by the front door and he guided me to the movie theater I had found look for the kitchen this morning.

"You can pick any movie you would like." I saw a large while professional movie screen and a bunch of couches instead of movie theater seats. I picked the middle couch because it looked like it would have the best view. He gave me a packet with what has to be over 100 movies choices on it/ I wanted to watch something cute and non-intense. I choose Beauty and the Beast and Blaine's face lit up with the brightest smile I had ever seen. He put the movie in and sat next to me but not close enough. I cuddled closer as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

"Is this okay?" I asked hesitantly. Blaine wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him,

"More then okay." Then he kissed the top of my head, hat gone by the front door with the rest of my things. I turned my attention to the movie with a smile on my face.


End file.
